Naruto next generation squad 7
by gaara the cookie monster
Summary: Naruto has been a jonin for 10 years now, ever since he turned 16. Now Tsunade is giving him his toughest assignment yet- His first Genin squad! How will Naruto handle this responsibility?


Disclamer:I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be rolling in dough, This wouldn't be a fanfic, and I would make myself one of the characters.

It was a warm, sunny day as Naruto stepped into Tsunade's office. Now at the age of 26, he had been a jonin for 10 years and had spent 6 of thase years as an ANBU black op. He had long since traded his orange and blue jumpsuit in for an ANBU uniform. He wore a katana on his hip and he had a more serious expression than from when he was younger, back when he always walked around with a goofy smile on his face. He was currently engaged to Hinata after going out with her for several years. Tsunade looked up from the pile of paper around her as he came in.

"Ah, Naruto. About the matter we discussed"

"You mean about me getting my new squad?" Naruto said interrupting her.

"Yes. I have the files here on the members of your squad, squad seven. You are to report to classroom 6-B right after school ends tomorrow. Your student's names are Kanata, Ryoshu, and Kai. I hope you are pleased with them." As Naruto looked over the files he was surprised.

"You have an interesting combination here. Lady Tsunade."

" I hope you will train them well Naruto."

Naruto scanned the files, and when he arrived to the one on Kai, his heart seemed to skip a beat. "Lady Tsunade, I assue you know what you are asking me to deal with"

"Is there a problem Naruto?"

"Nothing serious, although I would have liked if you had told me sooner that one of my students will be the five tailed Jinchuriki"

"Naruto, both of us know that you are the best suited person to teach him, and no one could possibly understand him better than you"

"I didn't know the five-tails was even in Konoha"

"He was born in the Land of Grass, but he faced so much abuse and cruelty from its citizens he and his family moved here about five years ago. I do not want you protesting any more on this subject. I will expect you to report back to me in two days on how your team did on whatever exercise you give them. That will be all."

The next day as Naruto stepped through the academy's front doors, a wave of memories flooded over him. Most of these involved pranks he played in the hallway, pranks he played in the classroom, ditching Iruka as he escorted Naruto to detention, more ditching Iruka... at last he reached classroom 2B. He immediatly noticed that he was the last one to pick up his students _just like kakashi was for us_ he thought smiling inwardly. He saw his students, and took this opportunity to examine them. Kanata, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, and wearing a green dress/shirt with a picture of a yellow circle with a square in the middle. Kai, a kid with a serious face and spiky blue hair that slightly slanted off to the side wore a shirt that said "When life gives me lemons I make applejuice. I'm just that good". And Ryoshu, a quiet-looking kid that had a grey t-shirt with a large picture of a shuriken on it, and had a pointed straw hat on. He had his headband fastened around his head so that it completely covered his eyes. This was because, according to his file, he was blind. Naruto stepped in the doorway, and two pairs of eyes focused on him (Ryoshu was the exception).

"Hey there! I'm your squad commander. Meet me on the academy roof in a few minutes."

After they were all assembled, Naruto said "Okay, lets introduce ourselves. Tell each other our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that. You ca go first" he said pointing at Kanata.

"Okay. My names Kanata. My hobby is training. I like the sense of accomplishment I get when I become stronger. I dislike slackers. My goal is to master every known Earth-style jutsu."

"Okay. You next" Naruto said pointing at Kai

"Hi. My name is Kai. My hobby is making collecting shirts with different sayings on them. I like cold temperatures. I dislike heat. I don't really have a dream yet."

"And that leaves you" Naruto said to Ryoshu.

"My name is Ryoshu. My hobby is swordfighting. I like people who accept me for being blind. I dislike people who make fun of me for being blind. I have two goals. The first is to prove that you can be blind and still be a great ninja. The second is to take down all seven legendary swordsmen of the mist."

"You mean six. My sensei killed zabuza" Naruto interjected

"Fine. Six"

"What about you sensei?" asked Kanata

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I like ramen and my fiance Hinata. I dislike when people bully other people, or people who believe they deserve everything just because of their clan or fancy last name. My dream is to one day become Hokage."

Naruto got up and said "I'll see you all at training field 19 tomorrow at 7:00 for your final exam. The tests you have taken up until now were only for selecting who might become genin. Oh, and by the way, don't eat breakfast tomorrow. Unless you enjoy throwing up, that is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It starts off a little weak, but it will get better. Keep in mind it's my first fanfic. Please review. You can probably guess what the test is going to be. Till next time!**


End file.
